Diario de ensayo
by angiskuldy
Summary: Post guerra/ Hermione y Severus son profesores de Hogwarts, y en su primer curso, Hermione lleva la difícil tarea de un diario de ensayo. Qué cosas le serán reveladas al profesor de pociones?/ Rating T/M


**Diario de ensayo**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia son de JKRowling, excepto Gabriel Prostt que es mío! Muahahaha junto con el resto de la historia. Disfruten chicas!**

**Resumen: Hermione y Severus son profesores de Hogwarts, y en su primer curso, Hermione lleva la difícil tarea de un diario de ensayo. Qué cosas le serán reveladas al profesor de pociones?**

**Location: post guerra. **

**Tipo: Short fic, Romance, Humor**

**Rating: T/M**

**Pairing: Snape/Hermione**

...

- Hace mucho que dejé de ser su alumna profesor Snape! Ahora soy igual que usted, por tanto debe dirigirse a mi con el mismo respeto que lo hace con los demás profesores!

- Grang..._Profesora_ Granger -corrigió entre dientes- La próxima vez que meta su desproporcionada cabeza en mi habitación, querrá saber defenderse mejor de lo que sabe!

- Oh! Es una amenaza? Usted y su incorregible afán por ahuyentar a todo ser viviente sigue siendo todo cuanto anhela, verdad!? -ambos magos discutían acaloradamente en los pasillos de las mazmorras- Fue Minerva la que me pidió que viniera a buscarle!

- Oh...y ahora hace que recaiga la culpa en otro? Tsk tsk tsk...Granger afronte la desfachatez de una vez! Usted y sus amigos solían rehuir de ello constantemente!.

- Cómo se atreve? Otra vez con eso! Profesor Snape...-se calló al oír pasos- Solo quería asegurarme que estaba aquí, ahora si quiere ir a hablar con la directora es asunto suyo. Buenos días.

Hermione Granger, profesora primeriza en Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, dejaba a un exasperado Severus Snape, profesor de pociones, estático y con alguna que otra vena hinchada en el cuello. Desde que había puesto un pie de nuevo en el castillo, la imagen de la joven no dejaba de causarle dolores de cabeza. No quería decirle que ella tenía la culpa, pero al final siempre acaban con comentarios ácidos, y hasta gritando a la mínima oportunidad. No cabe decir, que ninguno de los dos estaba bien con esa falta de comunicación evidente.

Hermione había solicitado el puesto de profesora de Hechizos debido a la baja del antiguo profesor, que después de la guerra, solo quería alejarse. Pero ella no. Había querido seguir en aquel lugar que ahora era su hogar. Ahora más que nunca, pues a sus padres nunca más los volvió a ver. Después de aprobar lo que necesitaba, se despidió de Harry y Ron, ambos felices con Ginny y Lavender. Quién le iba a decir que después de todo había tenido suerte. Suerte al comprobar que el hombre al que más respetaba y por el que se sentía terriblemente atraída, había sobrevivido a las mordeduras de Nagini y se había recuperado en San Mungo. Dejó a Ron poco después de terminar la guerra al vislumbrar poder tenerle cerca de nuevo en Hogwarts. Pero sabía que se ilusionaba demasiado. Aquel hombre había sido bastante más insufrible de lo normal desde que había empezado el curso. Sabía que nunca la había tenido mucha estima, pero desde sexto curso, había confiado en él de forma casi obsesiva. Hoy, se alegraba de haberlo hecho, aunque el mago no fuera lo agradable que esperaba que fuera ahora que Voldemort no existía. Sin embargo sus primeras charlas sobre la guerra había sido algo que los unió a principios de curso, pero ahora eso parecía más lejano de lo que en realidad era.

Snape después de comprobar que no la encontraría de nuevo, salió hacia el despacho de McGonagall.

- Quería verme?

- Severus, siéntate. -lo hizo- He oído que Hermione y tú no os relacionáis debidamente. Créeme, soy capaz de verlo a kilómetros de distancia que nunca has mantenido una conversación decente con una alumna de mi casa, pero por el amor de Dios! Ahora ella es maestra en Hogwarts! No puedes hacer un esfuerzo? Sois compañeros!

- Minerva, hablo con la señorita Gr

- Profesora

- ...Profesora, Granger...Hablo cuando es debido y cómo es debido.

- La falta de cortesía entra dentro de como es debido? -levantó su fina ceja mirando desafiante al mago-. Eres capaz de decirme qué te ha hecho ella para que no la respetes?

- La respeto...

- Contésteme profesor. -inquirió, pero Snape se levantó tenso-.

- No me ha hecho nada! Es su sola presencia, lo entiendes?

- Claramente no. Sigue...-miraba como el hombre se movía por la sala y se paraba de vez en cuando con manos apretadas en cualquier mueble-.

- Si no soy siempre amable con ella, es por que es lo mejor.

- Por qué? Mejor para quien? -Snape carraspeó y se volvió a mover mientras parecía que murmuraba-. Mira Severus, se que eres un hombre fácilmente irritable pero...En fin, si tanto te cuesta hablar de esto...solo te pido que por favor intentes comportarte como de ti se espera. De otro modo, creo que deberé poner medidas. Los alumnos no pueden ver como dos buenos magos se gritan.

Con su sentencia de posible despido, Snape tragó saliva. No iba a dejar que ella fuera la causante de perder su hogar.

- Lo intentaré. -dijo a regañadientes y salió de la sala haciendo una corta reverencia-.

Al salir, Snape no dejaba de notar como el corazón se le aceleraba. Seguro que los dolores de cabeza empezarían de nuevo. Por qué era mejor tratarla mal? Muy fácil, por que si dejaba que sus ganas de ser amable con ella le dominaran, sabía que acabaría enamorándose de ella. Desde sexto curso, la sabelotodo, le había recordado a Lily en más de una vez. Ahora veía lo distintas que eran, y lo que era peor; a Hermione la tenía a su lado. Una joven, lista, apasionada, leal, valiente, preciosa...para nada a su alcance. Para qué molestarse en ser amable? Jamás habían hablado de Lily. Ella nunca le había preguntado nada, pero sabía que Potter le había revelado su verdadera lealtad. Lo único que salió de sus labios una de sus tardes de charla, fue " _Merece ser libre...de todo lo que antes le unía a esa vida. Ahora todos podemos volver a empezar_". Aunque fue justo entonces cuando Snape se dio cuenta de que el presente no tenía nada que ver con el pasado, y que aquella joven bruja podría de verdad cautivarlo. Unos días más tarde empezaron los dolores de cabeza...

Hermione estaba en su despacho escribiendo cartas a sus amigos, diciéndoles que les visitaría en cuanto pudiese. Al terminar, cogió el libro que tenía a su izquierda. Un libro de cuero negro con las iniciales HG grabadas en dorado, al abrirlo leyó " Diario de ensayo. Contraseña?" sonrió y escribió la contraseña con su pluma. Al hacerlo, el cuaderno se abrió y reveló todas sus páginas. Era un diario que había empezado ese curso, al haberse dado cuenta de que su diario personal siempre terminaba dando mucho más protagonismo a una misma persona: Severus Snape. Así que obtuvo este diario para hablar solo de él consigo misma y de todas las situaciones que habían vivido juntos, las mejores y las peores. Los sentimientos vividos y las esperanzas para el futuro...todo. Fue a la última hoja escrita y releyó:

_...Después de que terminara con sus alumnos de segundo curso, entré y le vi de espaldas a su escritorio. Dios, esa espalda...Se había quitado la capa y gracias a dios! Podía verle como le quedaban sus pantalones negros. Obviamente, le quedaban estupendamente y sentí todavía más ganas de saltar desde atrás, rodearlo con los brazos y abrazarme a él como una garrapata. Podía aspirar mientras me acercaba, su condenado olor a sándalo. Pero mi sigilo nunca fue mejor que su oído...se giró y me miró como de costumbre, dejó los papeles que estaba mirando y me miró como se mira a una presa. Nunca sé qué demonios puede estar pensando a veces! Esa maldita mirada! Es capaz de esconderse tan bien que ni Voldemort se dio cuenta! Como voy a darme cuenta de qué siente este hombre?!...Después, me dijo " Quería algo Granger?" Sí, otra vez Granger. No sé qué le cuesta decir " profesora", o simplemente Hermione...creo que nunca me ha llamado así..._

_Yo le dije que quería que me prestara un libro de pociones y le costó moverse pero al final pareció que aceptaba y buscaba el libro. Me tendió el libro mientras yo seguía sus pasos hasta que terminé mirando mis pies. Sí! Nunca seré bastante valiente...Aunque gritar es mi nueva afición, ya lo he descrito en páginas anteriores... "Tenga cuidado, es uno de los primeros ejemplares" Sí Snape, tranquilo, no tengo las manos de un ogro! "Claro profesor, muchas gracias...voy a dar un paseo por Hogsmade, quiere venir?" Sí, me atreví al fin, pero claro está que la respuesta no fue la que esperaba. "Deje las invitaciones Granger, gasto mi tiempo de forma más productiva que paseando con usted...Algo más?" Y después de esta respuesta, lo lógico sería gritarle, no? Pues sí, no me contuve y le dije que por si no se había dado cuenta estaba vivo y que nunca más se me ocurriría proponerle nada igual. _

Hermione medio sonrió al recordar lo que leyó y suspiró antes de proseguir con la hazaña de escribir unas memorias sobre un amor inconsciente.

_Hemos vuelto a "discutir". Esta vez, por haber osado entrar en su habitación al ver que no respondía a mi llamada. Me preocupé un poco sí, pero al verle salir...todo lo demás fueron reproches por haber entrado en sus dominios. Hombre insufrible...! Aunque aceptaría discusiones si al entrar le hubiese visto semi desnudo...oh, no! De acuerdo, totalmente loca. Pero ni eso, iba vestido como de costumbre y con un humor del demonio..._

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione y Snape estaban ambos sentados en la mesa de profesores desayunando. Sin embargo, y después de una semana aproximadamente comiendo separados por medio de una silla vacía, Snape se sentó al lado de la joven. Por qué? Pues por que al irse a sentar en la silla habitual, Minerva le había hecho una mirada que decía a gritos que se sentara a su lado si no quería empeorar más las cosas. Hermione, al ver que se había sentado a su lado de nuevo, se tensó. Se giró despacio a mirarle. Eso era lo que la volvía más loca. Que Snape siempre intentase acercarse a ella después de las discusiones, del modo que fuera.

- Buenos días...

- Buenos días...-la miró un segundo y de nuevo su atenta mirada se paseaba por las mesas de los alumnos-. Parece que no ha dormido mucho...profesora Granger.

Hermione se sorprendió y tragó saliva antes de escupir los huevos revueltos que tenía en la boca.

- Vaya! Si sabe decir profesora!...Me alegro, esto se merece una fiesta, no cree?

Snape se giró a mirarla y desde luego, no le había hecho gracia.

- Tranquilo...era una broma. No creo que esto dure eternamente, dios sabe que lo intentarás, pero al final volverá a gritarme sin motivos. -bebió orgullosa de su zumo-.

Snape acercó su cabeza hacia un lado y dejó que sus palabras susurraran en la oreja de Hermione que mantuvo el líquido en la boca antes de tragar.

- Le aseguró que no oirá gritos la próxima vez... -a ella se le puso la piel de gallina y por fin notó como el zumo le llegaba al estómago. Le miró desconcertada y enmudeció pensando en qué podría estar pasando-.

- Debo temer por mi vida? -susurró con ironía también cerca de él, sin osar a mirarle a los ojos. Si lo hubiese hecho, vería como Snape curvó los labios en lo que podría ser una sonrisa-.

- Oh, no. Todavía le quedan años de profesorado que sufrir. Creo que con la incompetencia de los alumnos es suficiente para hacerla rabiar... -qué bien la conocía, maldijo Hermione y sonrió sin que éste lo viera-.

Ambos callaron y siguieron con el desayuno.

- Tengo algo para usted...Aunque claro, después de lo de la última vez...-tentó ella, sí, también le gustaba hacerle rabiar- No sé si merece que se lo de...

Snape levantó una ceja. Qué tenía para él? La miró intentando pensar en qué decir.

- Qué es?

- Una cosa que le quité a un alumno de Gryffindor...

- Cómo no. Les encanta romper las normas...qué es?

- Tsk tsk tsk...no tan rápido. Lo confisqué yo, pero todavía no sé qué hacer con él. Es algo bastante...temerario, sabe?

Hermione encontró por pura casualidad el libro del príncipe mestizo. Gabriel Prostt, alumno de sexto había dado con la sala de los menesteres y nada más y nada menos que con el libro. Era extraño que Snape no se diera cuenta de los progresos de un alumno de Gryffindor y no lu hubiese investigado él mismo.

- Una pregunta...-dijo ella- Qué tiene que decirme de Gabriel Prostt? De sexto curso...-Snape la interrumpió-.

- Bajito, pelo castaño y cubierto de pecas? Sí...qué pasa con él?

- Querría saber qué tal es en pociones?

- Bueno...-meditó mirándola- por qué?

- Es alumno de mi casa, respóndame hombre! -dijo entre dientes. Snape resopló-.

- Por lo que recuerdo...no se le da mal. Creo que ha hecho mejoras...pero nada extraordinario.

- Vaya...está seguro?

- Granger qué demonios pasa!

- Será mejor que venga conmigo después del desayuno...

Snape se calló y meditativo terminaron de desayunar. Hermione le miró de reojo y se levantó de su sitio. Snape la imitó y la siguió a un paso de distancia hasta llegar a sus aposentos.

- Entre.

Snape la miró antes de entrar y al final lo hizo seguido de Hermione, que cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Quería preguntárselo antes de restar más puntos. Obviamente no le he visto utilizarlo...-buscó en una estantería y sacó el libro mientras se acercaba al mago- Es su libro.

Snape miró la edición de pociones avanzadas y lo cogió de las manos de la joven de un golpe abriendo la tapa y comprobando que era verdad. Su rostro cambió al instante.

- Lo ha estado utilizando! Maldito crío estúpido...!

- Cálmese...no tiene pruebas, no le ha visto ni yo tampoco.

- Cómo lo encontró entonces?

- Harry lo escondió en la sala de los menesteres...Gabriel ha tenido suerte, es todo. Y yo...lo reconocí cuando se lo vi encima de su pupitre en mi clase...Puede que no lo haya utilizado en su clase...

- Eso da igual! Sabe perfectamente que se aprovecha de los estudios de otra persona!

Hermione sabía que tenía razón, pues cuando lo hizo Harry tampoco le gustó nada.

- Lo sé...por eso he castigado a Gabriel durante 2 semanas con Filch y he restado...50 puntos a Gryffindor.

Snape la miró algo asombrado. Estaban tan cerca...

- Yo habría quitado 100...-dijo algo más suave-.

Hermione sonrió y esta vez Snape lo vió.

- Me da igual, yo pongo el castigo -rió sin más la joven, cosa que sorprendió más al mago y carraspeó mirando a su al rededor por primera vez-.

Hacía meses que no pisaba aquel sitio. Desde aquel tiempo de charlas...una tarde de lluvia, dolores de cabeza y té caliente. Una descarga eléctrica atravesó a Snape de la nuca hasta los pies.

- Gracias...-le costó pero lo dijo mientras se guardaba el libro dentro de su túnica-.

- De nada...Sé que no tenía derecho...pero yo también le he echado un vistazo al libro...es un trabajo magnífico, profesor.

Snape echaba de menos que le dijera algo así. Lo último fue un "_Ha sido muy valiente, es un gran mago_". Aceptó con la cabeza y los dos se quedaron en silencio. Snape notaba de nuevo como debía frenar sus sentimientos, así que se giró y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Hermione se quedó en la sala viendo como se marchaba arremolinando sus negras ropas. Suspiró y se preparó para su primera clase con los de primer curso.

Por la tarde, pensó en corregir los ensayos de quinto curso en la biblioteca dónde sabría que al menos estaría tranquila y no sería muy fácil de localizar por nadie. Pero estaba equivocada. Severus Snape se había mantenido oculto entre las sombras de la biblioteca mientras leía un enorme tomo. Su mirada buscaba a la joven a cada segundo y pensaba en qué podría hacer para estar cerca de ella sin acabar hecho pedazos. La vio corregir y terminar mientras murmuraba por lo bajo y sus cejas no dejaban de moverse por sorpresa o irritación, eso le hizo sonreír. Después vio como se destensaba y se levantaba de la silla, veía su cuerpo sin capas, tan solo una falda y una blusa que marcaban su esbelta figura. Salió despacio de allí sin mirar a su al rededor y Snape por fin salió de su sitio para acercarse dónde antes había estado ella. En la esquina de la mesa se había dejado un pequeño cuaderno y al verlo vio sus iniciales en él: HG

Se acercó y lo cogió sin ser visto. Salió de la biblioteca con intención de devolverle el libro, pero la curiosidad pudo con él. Fue a hacia la torre de astronomía y observó a solas y con determinación lo que tenía en sus manos. Al abrirlo se sorprendió "Diario de ensayo. Contraseña?" Vaya, pensó. Granger también tiene proyectos entre manos...pero al ver la requerida contraseña, no supo qué hacer. Aunque sabiendo que ella había leído su libro del príncipe mestizo, él podría dar un vistazo a sus logros...así que intentó algo fácil, aún sabiendo que no lo conseguiría.

- Revelio. -murmuró apuntando con la varita, pero la contraseña no se reveló-.

Pensó con determinación y se acordó de uno de sus propios hechizos que probablemente tendría resultado.

- Resignio -y entonces vio asombrado como unas letras se empezaban a escribir y esas letras formaron su apellido: _Snape. _Abrió los ojos asombrado y por un momento pensó que esa no era la contraseña, sino que le habían descubierto. Pero no. Snape era la contraseña.-

Con miles de interrogantes en la cabeza, pasó la primera página para ver que aquello no era un diario de ensayo. A medida que pasaba las hojas, se daba cuenta sin apenas leerlo, de que aquello no era un diario de ensayo. Era un diario personal, el diario de ella. Y él era la contraseña!?

Cerró de golpe el libro contra su pecho. No podía ser! Mientras notaba como el corazón bombeaba, se debatía en leer algo y devolverlo a la biblioteca lo antes posible. Pero no, Severus Snape quería leer una sola página aunque fuera. Suspiró y abrió el libro por una página al azar.

..._Es increíble! Hoy hemos vuelto a tomar té juntos! Hemos hablado de nuestras hazañas y...es tan atractivo...Ojalá pudiese ver más allá de L. Me gustaría que viera que es capaz de ser querido._

Snape se quedó helado tan solo con esas condenadas frases. L? Se refería a Lily, verdad? Pensó el mago. Su corazón se agitó. Hablaba de él? Él era atractivo? Claramente, necesitó pasar a otra página y leer otro pequeño párrafo.

..._Quizás si hubiese dado otra oportunidad a Ron...pero no, prefiero estar dónde estoy. Prefiero estar con él. Aunque parece que ha cambiado a peor. Su mirada es diferente, creo que no soporta tener que aguantarme como compañera de trabajo..._

Bien. Genial. Snape tenía problemas para respirar. No podía ser posible. Buscó otra página y se entretuvo leyendo un poco más.

..._Hoy le he visto pasear hacia el sauce boxeador. Me pregunto qué pensará. Le he visto desde la torre de astronomía y entonces me he acordado del sueño que he tenido esta noche. Ojalá fuera verdad...Los dos paseábamos por el lago negro y adivina qué pasó? Pues digamos que en mis sueños Snape es un auténtico experto besando y sus manos...dios sus manos me acariciaban como nadie lo ha hecho nunca. Lo mejor ha sido oír esa voz suya decir "Te voy a hacer sentir un placer que jamás olvidarás" Oh...creo que su voz es capaz de hacerme perder el control si cierro los ojos durante unos segundos. Él no se da cuenta, pero muchas veces cierro los ojos y toda mi piel se eriza..._

Snape tragó saliva y notó unos calores que de sobra conocía. No, esto no podía ser una broma...era...era verdad. Hermione Granger estaba...enamorada de él! Y totalmente excitada por lo que había leído. Y lo que más miedo daba: era correspondido. Por primera vez.

Hermione volvió a la biblioteca corriendo al darse cuenta de que su diario no estaba entre sus cosas, pero desgraciadamente nadie lo había visto y Madame Pince tampoco. Estaba bastante tranquila del poder de sus hechizos para que nadie abriese el libro...pero sabía que varios profesores quizás sí podría abrirlo y lo que menos quería era que McGonagall o el mismo Snape la descubrieran. Agitada, fue en busca de alumnos para preguntar y hacer correr la voz.

- Genial! Simplemente genial! Estoy jodida! -murmuró mientras andaba por los pasillos y derrotada se dirigía al sitio dónde normalmente le gustaba ir: la torre de astronomía-.

Snape guardó el libro en su túnica. Miró a los bastos campos de Hogwarts y más allá, pensando en qué podría pasar ahora. Ahora él podía dejar de lado ser cruel con ella y volver a la normalidad...O declararle que para él ella era todo cuanto necesitaba, cuanto quería...O sería demasiado de golpe? Escuchó pasos acercándose y enseguida los reconoció. Su garganta se secó.

Los tacones se acercaban y despacio Snape se giró para verla.

- Hola

- Ho...hola profesor. Qué hace aquí?

- Y usted profesora? -Hermione juntó las cejas-.

- Quería estar a solas...no tengo un buen día.

- Vaya...-se giró del todo a mirarla y se acercó- algún problema?

Hermione le miró acercarse y se controló para intentar no balbucear.

- He perdido un Diario de ensayo...es...es importante...

- Ah...-aprovechó para ponerla nerviosa- Así que lleva a cabo un ensayo? Y sobre qué? Si puede saberse...

- Pues...no. No puede.

- Ya veo...

Hermione le miró interrogativa mientras el mago pasaba por su lado.

- Si lo encuentra por favor...tráigamelo. Es negro y con mis iniciales en dorado...

- Cómo éste? -Snape sacó el cuaderno de sus ropas y se lo enseñó a la joven-.

Hermione subió ambas cejas y con una mano intentó atraparlo.

- Tsk tsk...Así que es este, no? Y sobre qué materia es el ensayo? No será pociones, verdad?

- Oh! No estará insinuando que le he robado ideas del libro del príncipe mestizo, verdad!

Snape sonrió.

- No he dicho eso...

- Démelo, es mío -volvió a intentar coger el libro de su mano pero Snape lo apartó-.

- Seguro. Pero creo que la directora será quién lo diga...

- Qué!?

- Muy bien...si es suyo, ábralo. Tiene una contraseña...

Hermione sabía qué consecuencias tenía mostrar cual era la contraseña de su libro, así que intentó librarse de hacerlo.

- Muy bien...quédeselo si quiere. Puedo comprar otro...además...no hay ningún proceso de éxito que valga la pena...

Snape levantó la mirada, parecía que las venas del cuello se le iban a hinchar de nuevo. Hermione no sabía qué estaba pasando ni qué pasaría si no conseguía su diario.

- Aquí lo tiene...-se lo tendió y Hermione lo cogió, no sin antes ser atrapada de la muñeca por la fuerte mano de Snape, haciendo que sus miradas conectaran a centímetros de distancia-.

Fue Snape quien se atrevió a besarla con toda la fuerza que pudo, incapaz de mirar atrás y frenar. Atrapándola de la muñeca hizo que sus labios se juntaran con los de ella y empezó a degustarlos. Carnosos, dulces, tiernos, todo lo que llevaba meses pensando. Y lo mejor era que Hermione le correspondía a sus besos. Hermione soltó el libro y cayó al suelo haciendo un golpe seco. Sus cuerpos se juntaron ansiosos por acortar las distancias. Tan solo se oían sus gemidos ahogados mientras se besaban y frotaban el uno contra el otro.

Snape introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de la joven. Cálida, acogedora y provocadora, sus lenguas jugaban y seguían probándose mientras sus respiraciones se movían descompasadas. Las manos del mano estaban en la cintura, las manos de ella en su nuca y torso. No podía ser verdad.

Hermione, aturdida por todo lo que estaba pasando, se separó un poco de él mientras se le escapaba un gemido cuando los dientes del mago mordieron sutilmente el labio inferior de la joven.

- Que...que...-intentó recomponerse- Tú...?

Snape hizo una media sonrisa que la enloqueció.

- Has abierto el diario...

- Creí que era un diario de _ensayo... -_Hermione sabía que no tenía que reprochar nada- Y si hubiese sido un diario personal...creo que lo hubiese abierto también de todas formas. Tienes que proteger mejor este diario...podría haberlo leído otra persona.

Hermione seguía descolocada.

- Qué has leído?

- Lo suficiente para saber que por fin podía mostrar lo que siento.

Hermione se puso roja.

- No...no me lo puedo creer...-Snape levantó su barbilla con un dedo-.

- Soy yo quien no se lo puede creer...-la miró con determinación- Hermione...

- Dímelo otra vez. -dijo de golpe- Di mi nombre...-se puso roja y agachó la cabeza para cerrar los ojos-.

- Hermione. -dijo el mago sabiendo que ella cerraba los ojos y lo que eso significaba- Quieres...un té? -ella levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, esta vez, aguados de felicidad-.

- Sí, me encantaría un té Severus...

Hermione pasó sus manos detrás de su cuello y se puso de puntillas para besarlo de la manera más apasionada posible. Notó como su ex profesor apretaba su erección contra su cuerpo y los besos cada vez provocaban nuevos placeres en sus cuerpos...Así que se separaron y se miraron agitados.

- Creo que será mejor que vayamos a tus aposentos...-repuso el mago mientras recogía del suelo el libro y se lo tendía a Hermione-.

- Por supuesto. -sonrió y caminaron uno al lado del otro- Por eso me gritabas? Por qué sentías algo por mí?

Snape no respondió. Tan solo paro de andar y la miró a los ojos mientras le acariciaba los rizos que caían encima de su prominente pecho. Se acercó de nuevo a ella y la beso con dulzura. Al separarse, esperó que esa respuesta fuera suficiente.

Hermione aceptó con la cabeza con media sonrisa en los labios.

- Quiero hacerte sentir todo el placer que jamás hayas imaginado...-le susurró de un modo que la transportó a uno de sus sueños y lo miró con malicia-. Y hasta aquí puedo leer...

- Espero que no...

Cuando llegaron a los aposentos de Hermione y la puerta se cerró, la espalda de Hermione notó la fría pared y el cuerpo caliente del mago que tenía delante, a los lados, y encima de su cuerpo. Un hambriento Severus Snape quería terminar con todo lo que había reprimido durante mucho tiempo. Sus labios devoraban la piel expuesta del cuello, hombros y a medida que sus hábiles dedos desabotonaban la blusa de la joven, palpaba todo cuanto podía notar. Piel cálida y dócil a su tacto.

Hermione no se quedaba atrás, pues ya nada importaba. No cuando su más ferviente deseo se estaba haciendo realidad. Snape se estaba adueñando de todo su ser sin apenas decir nada. Los susurros la conducían a mundos inexplorados y sus manos la aprisionaban a su antojo. Pero ella le buscaba de todas formas, mordiendo, lamiendo e intentando coger su varita para desvestirle por completo de aquella pesada capa de ropa. Al fin lo consiguió y ambos se quedaron en ropa interior. Snape se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Podía ver su amor a través de aquel color miel.

- Estás segura?

- Que si estoy segura? Tsk tsk...pensé que habrías leído mejor mi diario. -sus manos fueron sin miramientos a su miembro ya erecto cubierto por los bóxers. Al notar sus dimensiones, se relamió los labios involuntariamente. Snape lo vio y la sangre le hirvió más que nunca-.

Snape la cogió de la muñeca y retiró su mano para conducirla al centro de la sala donde estaba la cama y la arrojó encima de ésta. Hermione lo miraba asombrada y deseosa desde la cama. Snape se quitó la última prenda que le quedaba y se colocó encima de Hermione para seguir besando su cuerpo. Sus pechos, su vientre, su entrada...hasta por fin atreverse a colocarse encima de ella y penetrarla con firmeza pero con dulzura.

- Oh Severus! Dios!

- Te hago daño?

- Noooooo! Sigue, sigue!

Snape gruñó y emprendió su rumbo. Sus embestidas eran lentas y tortuosas, sus manos parecían seguir trazando un camino invisible, y Hermione sucumbía a los placeres que Severus le daba. A medida que el deseo y la pasión se juntaban, los movimientos iban en aumento y Hermione era incapaz de retener sus gemidos.

- Snape oh...sí...más más!

- Urgg..Hermione...! No aguantaré mucho más...mmmm

Ambos ya sudorosos, notaban como el fin se acercaba. Snape entraba y salía lo más rápido que podía y al fin los espasmos de la joven le rodearon de tal modo que sucumbió y siguió son su propio orgasmo hasta el final.

Ambos en la cama recobraron la respiración y volvían a besarse con ternura.

- Te quiero, sabes? -dijo ella mientras se abrazaba a su fuerte cuerpo-.

- Lo sé.

Los dos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el cansancio.

En la otra punta del castillo, la directora llegaba a su despacho con su forma de animaga. El gato gris había observado como ambos magos se besaban en la torre de astronomía y después no fue capaz de seguirles a ver qué más hacían. Al menos, ahora no discutirían tanto. Ese problema, había dejado de importar. En el despacho un retrato de un viejo director la miraba por encima de unas gafas de media luna.

- Y bien? -preguntó éste-

- Tenías razón. Era un diario... cómo lo sabías?

- Hay cuadros muy cotillas en este castillo Minerva. Gracias por decirle que fuera a la biblioteca en el momento preciso.

- No sé como no se dio cuenta de que le estaba pidiendo una tontería...-meditó- buscar en tomos de herbología sobre hojas de Rusacca...

- Creo que lo hizo por que sabía que podía encontrarla ahí.

- Y cómo sabías que ella se dejaría el diario?

- Bueno...no se lo dejó exactamente. Digamos que lo hice pasar inadvertido. Así que Severus lo ha abierto? Lo ha leído?

Minerva asintió.

- Le costó hacerlo. Leyó muy poco...

- Y?

- Ambos estarán disfrutando su descubrimiento. Contento? -se dejó caer cansada en su silla de directora- Ya no estoy para estos trotes Albus...

Albus sonrió dulcemente a la bruja.

- Por fin será feliz Minerva...

**FIN**

**Qué tal? Review?;) **

**Nota: Este short fic es en especial para Sevmione23, Kuka Snape, Alexza Snape y todas aquellas que disfrutáis leyendo mis ff de esta genial pareja! ;) Besos chicas!**


End file.
